The present invention relates to shields for electronic devices and, more particularly, to a unique solar shield for shielding electronic devices from solar rays.
Electronic devices, such as transmitters and receivers, that are situated outdoors may require shielding from solar rays to avoid overheating and interference with their operation. A variety of different solar-ray shielding techniques are known in the art. In one conventional technique, the electronic devices are painted with white paint to reduce the absorption of solar rays. In another conventional technique, the shapes of the electronic devices are designed to minimize surface areas exposed to solar rays. In still another conventional technique, heat sinks are incorporated into the electronic devices.
Despite these approaches, a variety of problems with solar ray shielding for electronic devices persist. For instance, the use of white paint compromises the aesthetics of the electronic device (i.e., gets dirty) and may need to be reapplied often depending on the geographical location of the electronic devices. With respect to configuring the electronic device to minimize exposure to solar-rays, this technique often complicates the design and shape of the electronic device and may result in a structure less optimal for performing the desired electrical operations. With respect to using heat sinks, this technique increases the cost associated with the electronic device and enlarges its size.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and device for shielding solar rays from electronic devices that overcomes the above-described and other problems associated with conventional solar shielding devices and methods.
The present invention provides a unique solar shield and a solar-ray shielding method that overcomes the problems of conventional solar shielding devices and methods.
In a preferred embodiment, the solar shield comprise a wrapping member and a mounting plate. The wrapping member has sections that are folded or bent to wrap around an electronic device. The mounting plate fixedly holds the wrapping member in a folded state around the electronic device. The electronic device also is fixedly attached to the mounting plate using fasteners such as bolts or brackets.
The solar shield configuration minimizes the heat transfer from the shield into the electronics by creating a lengthy path where the heat will dissipate off the shield prior to reading the electronics region.
The solar shield of the present invention is simple in design, easy to manufacture, easy to assemble, and refined in appearance. At the same time, the solar shield effectively shields the electronic device from unwanted temperature rises due to impinging solar rays.